jollys_fantasy_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Main Security Office
|image = 960.png |alias = Control Room |inhabitants = Various |previous = N/A |next = Front Hallway }}The is the location the player begins every night at in Jolly 3: Chapter 1. Appearance It is an very large room with 2 windows, pipes (those excrete hazardous gas to lure the animatronics away), an lever, two buttons, an cardboard cutout of Jolly from JOLLY 2, and an checkered black-and-white floor like most rooms of the building has. Gameplay There are three areas of the office you must worry about: the left window, the right window, and the center door. The center door is used by Withered Jolly, Withered Maxie, Withered George and Withered Tweetie. All three characters are functionally identical and will roam the facility before attempting to enter the office through the center door. They can be repelled by pulling the gas lever to the left of the door, which will momentarily blind the player but will repel any animatronic standing at the door. The gas will need to be refilled through the maintenance panel, and will also need repairing from time to time. The left and right windows can be used to monitor animatronics in the rooms adjacent to the windows. They can be illuminated by use the lights positioned below them. The windows are the main method of attack for Metal Bonnie however, who will jumpscare the player if he appears in the window and they do not pull the monitor up in time. This will not cause a game over but will drain the gas needed to fend off any animatronics who use the center door. The player has access to a camera system when within the office that will allow them to monitor the movement of any animatronics roaming the facility. Metal Chica may occasionally spawn blocking the camera and will jumpscare the player if they change to a different camera after seeing her. The player must either lower the monitor or stare at her until she disappears. Like Metal Bonnie, Chica's jumpscare will only drain the gas. Metal Freddy will also occasionally appear in the office, and will jump scare the player if they do not open the monitor in time. Each camera position has a fan associated to it, with a bar showing that fan's functionality. Once the bar reaches zero the fan will break and the oxygen flow will stop. The fan will need to be quickly fixed through the camera as Metal Foxy will attack the player if the oxygen drops too low. Sounds Gallery OfficeLever.gif|The gas lever being pulled down and let go. LButton.gif|The left light switch being turned on and off. RButton.gif|The right light switch being turned on and off. 960.png|The office in it's normal state. 961.png|The office in the 2nd frame of the alarm animation. Notice you can see the cardboard cutout of Jolly much easier. OfficeAlarm.gif|The office alarm, animated. 467.png|Maxie's pose in the office. 84.png|Jolly's pose in the office. 1450.png|Tweetie's pose in the office. It's the only one which was different in the beta demo. 147.png|George's pose in the office. Metel freddy in the Office.png|Metal Freddy in the Main Security Office 143.png|The office in a blackout when 6 AM is reached. IvonEasteregg.jpg|An easter egg of IvanG's old logo. Category:Locations Category:Offices Category:Jolly 3 Category:Jolly 3: Chapter 1